Teenage Love Affair
by KellyKell20
Summary: AU. AU. AU. Again, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Callie and Arizona are juniors in high school. They've been in the same school for a while but never managed to develop a friendship. One night potentially changes that. Will this lead to a friendship? Maybe more than just a friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**The summary is a joke, the title of the story answers the questions... Most characters are Shonda's.**

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Addison loves stuff like this. Music from a different decade and costumes. Costumes that make us look like idiots. The Student Life Club came up the idea of an 80s costume party. The only rule was to,"Look completely unlike yourself." I think I achieved that tonight. I'm practically unrecognizable as I'm all decked out in neon pink leggings with a bright blue leotard over them. I'm wearing really bad makeup, no seriously this amount of blush should be illegal (at least in the state of Washington D.C). My outfit is complete with matching blue legwarmers, pink sneakers, and really big hair. This ensemble is also courtesy of Addison Montgomery. These are the things you do for your best friend.

The redhead is currently on the stage. She's about to announce the beginning of the party.

 **"** This dance is about to be Toooh-Tally Tubular dude!" She squeals into the microphone. The room erupts in laughter in response. The laughter was aimed at her rather than with her. That's not good, not where my best friend is concerned. I know she won't let it slide. The real Addison is about to come out in 3...2...1...

In true form, she adds," Yeah yeah for all of you who laughed I'll make sure you're on the clean-up crew. Enjoy yourselves," She rolls her neck as she ends her statement. She's all for school spirit, just don't mess with her. These events are a big deal to her. I mean why do you think I'm wearing this ridiculous outfit? I'll tell you this, it's not due to my dream of being an '80s work out girl.'

The DJ starts up his set. To my surprise, some people are actually moving to the beat.

Ah, push it  
Ah, push it  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Get up on this!  
Ow! Baby!  
Salt and Pepa's here!  
[Now wait a minute, Y'all]  
This dance ain't for everybody

I'm pleasantly surprised that Mr. Wittier, our principal, allowed this to be played. Surely, he knows what this song is about. Eh, either way, I like it. I snap my fingers and bounce to the beat as I make my way over to the snack table. I literally have one friend in this school and she's busy hosting, there's no way I'm dancing. Picking up the spoon, I pour my self some punch. I then stack up my plate with Doritos and Cheese Balls. _Ugh, I'm sure the 80s had better snacks than these._ I stick my tongue out to add to the dramatics of my disgust.

Apparently, I've let my dislike for the food options be known. I guess I said that remark out loud because what I hear next is someone snickering at me. The person comes up to me to ask, "You obviously don't like Doritos?" I shake my head.

I jokingly respond,"Oh no I do, just not this kind. Are you offended by my tastes?" I look around to meet the person's face. _Oh shit, it's Arizona!_ I almost immediately drop my gaze as nervousness takes over. She says, "Not particularly but I thought you needed to know that All Doritos are good."

My mouth goes off involuntarily, "Yeah, if that's what your taste buds tell you."

"My taste buds haven't been wrong yet. I have really good taste," Her voice is filled with smugness. I don't respond, I go on shoving the food into my mouth while staring at the plate in my hand. I maybe should look up, she has killer dimples. I'd love to see them as I'm certain she's currently smirking. I've waited too long, I then see her hand go under the table to grab a whole bag of Doritos. She walks off. That was unreal. I mean no, not unreal. But yeah, absolutely unreal. In the two and a half years, I've been at this school, we've never talked. She's probably never even noticed me before. Not even in the many classes, we have taken together. I don't believe she even knows my name. _But boy do I know her_ s. To be fair, the whole school knows her and adores her. She's insanely popular. She's not one of those means girls though, she seems super nice as I've watched her talk to others from afar. Well, now that I sound like a complete stalker, I'll stop here.

The song has changed while I was reeling from the mini conversation that I've just had with Arizona. I look through the crowd to try and find her. I look past scrunchies and off the shoulder shirt, but no sign of her. I'm twisting my head in every direction possible to catch another glimpse of her. Nope, the blonde girl has disappeared. Screw it, I wasn't going to actually talk to her anyways. I finish my food and head in the direction of the nearest garbage, which I know is outside.

I push the door open to almost hit a figure. "Shoot, I'm sorry," I offer an apology. Thank God it didn't hit them. Again, the pretty blonde in question is in my space. Now that I get a full view of her outfit, it's really cute. How she manages to look good in her colorful tutu and tights? I don't know.

I finally see her dimples in all their glory as she asks,"First Doritos, now a door? Are you out to kill me, Callie?" _Callie?_ She knows my name? How does she? Who told her? When did she learn it? I'm not kidding when I say we've never had a conversation.

She speaks up again,"Hey, your name is Callie right? because this is the second time you've ignored me tonight." Her pitch is louder than earlier. Is she upset with me? I mean she's ignored my existence for the past two years of my life, so no, I don't see her point.

"It is Callie. I guess I was just surprised that you even knew my name," I mutter. Wait no I don't want her thinking I'm lamer than she already thinks I am. "Umm, forget I even said that." _That was so stupid of me._ I continue on my path to the garbage bin, leaving her standing there.

I let go of the offending plate and cup in my hands and head back to the door, which unfortunately is towards Arizona. Once I'm close enough to the door I hear her call out my name. This time is much softer as she says, "Callie." It's breathy and for some reason, I stop at the sound of it. I go up a little closer to her and wait for her to go on. She must have something to say.

The shorter girl continues, "I'm confused. Of course, I know your name and I'm sure you know mine. We've been in this school together since freshman year."

"Yet, this is the first time you've spoken to me." I shoot her a look.

"It's the first time you've spoken to me too so," she says as she gives me a look of her own. She's right, I could have spoken to her before this too. She's friendly enough to talk to. I just never thought of it this way. Usually, it's the popular kids who reach out to the not-so-popular ones. In the case of my and Addison's friendship, that's exactly how it was.

"Yeah, I guess so. You're always with people though so I never wanted to just insert myself you know?" My word choice might make me seem creepy but it's too late to take them back. I've basically just admitted to watching her.

"True but you seem to like your own company. Sometimes you seem so unapproachable like you really don't want to be here," she replies. _Wow._ So she's been watching me too? The more you know.

I smile a little before saying," It's school I definitely don't want to be here and I've gotten good at letting people know that. I like it that way. My only regret now is giving off that vibe to you. You're the kind of person that would make anyone excited to be here." Tonight is the night of word vomit. I already started an embarrassing streak and I've just put the icing on the cake.

She tilts her head up t me, "Well if that's the case we should talk more. Yeah?"

"Sure, yeah," I shrug.

"I'm serious Callie Don't be a stranger." With that, she goes back to the party. It's insane that she spoke to me today out of all days. I have no complaints though. I follow her lead and head back inside. I decide to stand by the door. I don't have to look through the crowd as I see Arizona right away. She's dancing quite closely with Mark. Their moves don't qualify as grinding, but it's too close for my liking. I've never heard a rumor or anything about them dating. Are they dating? Well they shouldn't be, Mark is an awesome guy but he gets around. He's an upperclassman so all the girls love him. I don't get to have an opinion, we aren't even friends so I'll stay over here and look on in silence.

Not much longer after Addison comes to find me. Good, my best friend can serve as a diversion. Addison comes to stand next to me.

"Having fun?" She queries.

I answer,"As much fun as I'm going to have. On the other hand, I think everyone else had a blast."

"Yeah?"

"You did amazing sweetie, everyone's having a great time.

"So let's go have even more fun. Let's go dance," She uses both her thumb and neck to point to the dance floor. _I know where the floor is, she doesn't have to do that._

Despite my lack of interest in school dances, I really like dancing. I'm quite good at it. Around the room there are pictures posted of popular 80s dance moves so we could follow along. I like the wop the most. I break out the shoulder and lower body motions and groove to the beat. Addison tries to copy my actions. We go on dancing for another three minutes until the song changed again. The Robocop move catches my eye. It's a lot more arm movements. I make a go at it. Addison opted out. I figure my moves are too gnarly for her.

* * *

"Addison, you can go in, I'm going home."

Arizona invited us back to her house for an afterparty of some sorts. Two interactions are good enough for me for tonight. I can't help but feel this is part of some big joke. The only thing is that Addison would never prank me, she wouldn't let me come here if it was like that. She's friends with Arizona's friends so she would know what's up.

"Nope, you're coming," she pulls me by a hand up to the front door. She tries the knob and its open. She takes a step inside and I'm right behind her. It's almost completely dark inside. _Whoa._ Addison doesn't stop, she keeps on walking.

"Hi, guys! Over here!" A voice screams out. The area from where they call out has a lantern or something in the middle. I can now see the bodies around it.

"Z are they the last ones? 'Cause now I can go lock the door." That sounded like a guy whereas the previous voice sounded more like a girl. I assume she said yes because I feel a wid zipping past us.

Arizona asks and instructs at the same time, "Callie? Addison? Come sit." We oblige. We take seats on the floor next to Alex and Lexie. The person who went to close the door comes back to sit. It's Sloan. There's also a bottle in the center of the floor.

"Since the last people have arrived we can really get started. We were playing spin the bottle, but now the game has upgraded to seven minutes in heaven. Here's the hat with all your names in it," the blonde raises the clothing item that's in her hand. She pulls out two pieces of paper and read them. She reads her own name along with Mark's.

"No way that's true. You did that on purpose!" I can barely make out who said that but I'm pretty sure it's Jackson.

She scoffs at his remark, "He wishes! I don't want seven minutes anywhere in private with Mark. I'm picking again." _Sheesh, at least she knows better._ She dips her hand once again. She picks Alex's name out of the hat. She doesn't turn him down. She may like him, like him more than she does Mark in that way.

The game goes on, some other people are paired up. I don't know who, honestly I don't care who. That's until Addison's name is called. She gets to spend time with Derek. That's neither here nor there. Some other names get picked. My focus is on Arizona who seems too okay to be put with Alex. _It's a game,_ Callie _, relax._

My name is called with Cristina's. I'm made aware of this because a couple whistles were aimed at us. It seems like the entire room is entertained by the idea. The entire room except the person paired with Alex. Maybe I'm making things up to fit my narrative. She could find it interesting too, I'm the one that doesn't want her to. Mark and Lexies's names are called next. The game goes on.

At this point, everyone has a partner. Arizona comes over my way, to take Alex's hand. They go off into the darkness. I get up to get Cristina. She looks up at me while making a face. I stand corrected, she's the one person who isn't thrilled with our paring. Cristina voices, "I'll go along with this crap. We can go somewhere together, but no funny business."

"Yes ma'am," I nod affirmatively. We simply go to the back of the living room. No light is there, we can do whatever we want. That sentiment matches the song that blares through Arizona's sound system. Someone put on music to drown out the activities. Whoever turned on the speakers chose Miley Cyrus's, "We Can't Stop." I know Cristina and I won't be doing anything. I start playing a game on my phone. It's like the bootleg Candy Crush. When I'm done, I give her a try and we alternate like that for the remainder of our time in 'heaven.'

While Cristina is trying to beat my score, it is announced that the seven minutes are up. Cristina and I make our way back to circle. I soon see Addison and Derek come back from their corner. As she gets closer I see that her hair is a mess. I wonder what they were doing? I'll just ask her.

"Hmm, nice hair," I mockingly state.

"Derek thought so too, that's why it's a mess." I hear that loud and clear! I mean people can't have sex in seven minutes can they? Nah, she wouldn't. We're both virgins. She wouldn't just have sex for the first time at some random gathering with some random guy. _Nope,_ that's _not my_ best friend _._ Or is it? As I'm about to ask her what really happened, I spot Arizona and Alex coming back, hand in hand.

* * *

 **I am not a writer, I only hope this is clear. Reviews are valued(with a review you'd let me know if I should or shouldn't continue this story).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the encouragement. This is a slow-burn Calzona fic.**

* * *

*The Next Day*

Callie's POV

Yesterday was new, at least for me it was. I think I made two new acquaintances, Arizona and maybe Cristina. By the way, Addison didn't do anything below the waist with Derek. She knows better.

Today I have only two classes because well I don't need any other ones. The classes I have today are advanced placement classes, if I pass the tests at the end of the year I'll get college credit. A.P Spanish is pretty easy for me, thanks to my parents and background overall. AP literature isn't as easy but it's still manageable. First I have A.P Lit so I'm headed there now. I'm currently on the third floor of my high school's building, I take the stairs to get to the fourth.

The staircases are empty. _Just how I like it._ As I turn towards the second flight of stairs there's some noise. I soon see Arizona, Mark, Lexie, and Alex. I notice Alex's arm is around Arizona as they take steps towards me. They all offer me a "Hey" in unison. I say "Hi" back and keep it pushing. I then feel a hand tap my back, close to my shoulder. I do a one-eighty to meet their face. It's Arizona. It's Arizona with Alex's arm around her neck.

She starts,"You guys should go ahead, I'll catch up." Mark and Lexie give her slight nods and head in the direction they were going in. She turns to Alex and says,"Oh you too. I'll be right there." He looks at her for a minute then agrees to go. He kisses her cheek and runs off the join his buddies.

Arizona goes on,"Just 'hi?' I thought we were going to talk more?" Her pink lips are slightly pursed as she finishes her thought.

I reply,"Yup, 'hi' is more than I'd usually say," Arizona raises her brows at me as if to say,"Really that's what you're going with?" Her facial expression makes me change my words. I feel as though I'm being rude and standoffish. I add, "No you're right you deserve more than that, what's up?" The blonde's face relaxes.

"Nothing I guess. I mean did you have a good time last night?"

I laugh a little in response, "I got paired with Cristina so..."

"If being paired with a girl was a problem, you could have said something. I just didn't want to assume that you were straight so I didn't say anything. Sorry?"

"Nope. I have absolutely no problem with being paired with a girl," I tell the girl standing in front of me whilst shaking my head. She doesn't question me any further. I don't know maybe she's processing what I just said. It could mean I'm bisexual, a lesbian or in general a good time. The second suggestion is the truth. I like girls and only girls, I always have. It's not something I advertise, how does one advertise their sexuality anyway? Whoa, I just a mental image of how to, let's not get into that.

"You were happy with your pairing though right?" I ask the dreaded question. Well dreaded only to me because at the mere mention of her 'pairing' she perks up. With a grin, she answers,"Yeah I was. We are sort of a thing now."

"That's cool." N _o, it's not, it's not cool at all._ I'm definitely not going to admit that I'm even the slightest bit jealous though. Arizona goes on to tell what a great guy he's been and that they were 'talking' also known as pre-dating before yesterday. I offer polite faces as she went on. When she ends her Alex filled rant, I let her know I have to get to class. She understood and allowed me to leave. My class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, I just wasn't interested in her relationship with Alex. _Sorry not sorry._ She can go catch up with her boyfriend and her friends now.

Opening the door to my classroom, I let out a sigh of relief. This too is empty, not even the teacher is her. Hopefully, no one shows up and starts talking to me. I pop out my phone and start scrolling through some feeds while I wait. Social media is fine, social interactions in real life? Not so much. A couple minutes into my scrolling walks in. (Yeah it's her son that Addison was kissing).She greets me and inquires about my weekend. I replied with "It was fine, lots of new things." We speak more about the new things without giving too much detail.

Soon the class gets pretty full, only a few people are left to complete the class. One of those missing people is my friend with the reddish hair. I know she'll get here n time but for Addison that's late. She like's to be on top of things. _Oh, wait...forget I said that._ I reached into my bag to take out my binder and a pen. Bringing my head up, I'm now staring at the back of the girl in question. Told ya she'd make it.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I watched as the brunette that I recently befriended walked off and up some steps. She's told me that she's basically fine with kissing a girl. I couldn't help but think about how 'fine' she is with that idea. Personally, I have never kissed another girl. That being said, I'm really open to new things. I don't know why but I can't get the thought of her lips on some girl. Call it what you want but that's hot. I mean Callie has nice full let me shake these thoughts off and go join my friends and I guess boyfriend?

I find my squad at our usual table in the cafeteria. Alex spots me first and waves me over. _I do where the table is._ I sit in between Alex and Mark. Alex already bought me lunch so I'm about to be eating a cheeseburger combo meal. You know how they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach? Well, the way to my heart is also with food. I like to eat! (I know you understood but I had to say it again for emphasis.) Thank God the food in this school is edible. It's one reason why I chose to attend this school in particular.

After this I have one more period then I leave. I have that class with Callie. It's A.P Spanish, which I suck at. The administrators in this school think I'm too smart for regular eleventh grade Spanish because I aced my Sophmore test last year. They're not entirely wrong but A.P is probably too difficult for me. We have the A.P test coming up really soon so I have to figure out something really soon.

I swallow the last piece of food in my mouth and say out loud,"Oof I just remembered I have that Spanish test coming up. I'm definitely going to fail that."

"Shit I suck at that too."

"EEK!"

"Why don't you talk to your teacher about it today?"

The people sitting around me reply to my statement. One response is actually helpful. We all make small talk for another half hour until we hear the bell that lets us know the period is over. We then exchange parting words and disperse. Off _to my favorite class, I go._

When I walk into the classroom I immediately strike up a conversation with the teacher. There are only a couple students here, he has time. "Hey, I need extra help in this class. As you may have realized that I've been struggling."

"Yes," he clenches his teeth,"I know. I was waiting for you to come to me. You may need more one on one help. I can set you up with a tutor if you would like."

"That would be great, thanks, sir."

"My top student is Calliope Torres." Top student? Don't get me wrong, I've always thought she was smart but wow. She never participates or anything. If anyone asked me who the number one student in the class is, I'd say it's Cristina Yang. Yang brags about her grades and answers all the questions.

"Will you ask Calliope for me?" I mock him. No one calls her Calliope. It's just not something she goes by. I get it, it's a unique name; people probably made fun of it when she was younger.

Mr. Ramirez states,"Sure thing Ms. Robbins."

I take a seat at the very front of the class to show some initiative.

* * *

Callie's POV

I'm starving. I have damn near three-hour classes back to back on Mondays. I'm not big on breakfast so I eat after I'm finished with both classes. It's definitely not healthy but it's what I do.

I go straight to the very back of the classroom. I'm called back up to the front. I don't do anything wrong in this class so it has to be good. I am offered extra credit to tutor a student. And surprise surprise the student is Arizona. Of course. Why does she keep popping up everywhere? She's been in this class all semester and we've never talked. I'm getting suspicious now. Did she talk to me last night, invite me to a party and talk to me again in the staircase so that I'd tutor her on such short notice?

I march right over the blonde,"Are you trying to be my friend just so I could tutor you? You know that doesn't guarantee that you pass the test right? If you think I'll help you during the test you're mistaken." I accuse her while bending over her desk

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I scoff then retort,"So it's a coincidence that the day after you suddenly talk to me, I get offered to tutor you in Spanish?"

"TORRES, ROBBINS! OUTSIDE NOW!" Our teacher is annoyed. Given that I'm practically shouting at Arizona, his request is warranted. I stomp my way out of his classroom and into the hallway. _Crap, what did I just do?_ I'm not sure what came over me but I took it too far. It's just that I like her and I thought she was using me. Actually, I still think she might be using me. Plus, she is dating a guy and I really don't want her to be dating anyone. My ego played a role in my outburst.

A loud voice echoes out from behind me,"Callie's what's your problem? No seriously! You think you're that important that I'd be scheming to make you my tutor? You're insane! It's really not that deep, either help me or don't. Also, don't worry I'm done trying to be your friend." I don't even turn to look at her. It's because she's right. I keep making a fucking fool of myself when I'm around her maybe it's better that we don't become friends at all. Actually no. She was kind to me, it's my own fault if I can't trust kindness.

I go in the general area that I saw her go as she passed me by. It's a wonder the entire school isn't out here being nosy. "Arizona? Arizona?"

"What!" She answers out from a corner. I walk up to her. Her eyes are closed, she's standing with her arms crossed. "Before you ask, I'm counting in my head, it helps me calm down when I'm mad. Now if you're here to piss me off some more, you can go."

"I-I'm not. I'm here to apologize. You're right, I'm not that important, it was stupid of me to think that you were only nice in order to get something from me."

She opens her eyes."It was stupid, but you're clearly not that dense. For one, you're the smartest person in Spanish class." Arizona moves in closer to continue, "You're important Callie to a lot of people and if you allow me to be your friend, you'll become important to me too. I'm sorry for calling you unimportant."

"I'm sorry if I insinuated that you're a cheater and a schemer, that was me being hangry."

"You haven't eaten?" This causes her to uncross her arms.

"Nah."

She announces,"We're going to the caf. You've got to eat." She literally pushes me towards the stairs.

* * *

 **Bare with me, it's high school. Reviews are valued and encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie's POV

Arizona and I decided to hang out at an indoor park. We needed someplace to get our tutor-tutee session in. This was an easy pick because it's not too far from the school. We exchanged contact information as per the perky blonde's request. _She's been snap-chatting me ever since(we have a two-day streak now)._ Yesterday was bad schedule wise for us to meet up so we finally got to do this about three days after I was made me her tutor. In case, you're wondering I did end up deciding to help her after all. It wasn't much of a choice, she's a great person and she doesn't deserve to fail. The last few days have proven that.

Once we're seated, I get right into it. I start off by asking,"So do you know how to conjugate verbs?'

She twists her hand slowly and says, "Somewhat. I think I remember most of it." I take out a small index card that I made. It shows the conjugations for each noun or pronoun. It features yo, tu, vosotros, ella/el,nosotros and ellas/ellos. Arizona takes the card from my hand and studies it. I observe her as she quietly mouths out the words. She goes over the conjugations. She continues until she's stumped. I know she's stuck in that she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. I look away for a moment as I don't want to be caught staring.

I take a small breath and ask, "Do you need help?" Arizona nods. She then asks, "How do you say this?" She points to the 'ar' verb ending for vosotros. I respond, "ais."

The girl sitting next to me furrows her brows. I go on in explanation, "Uh, for example, vosotros hablais."

"And that means, you all speak?"

"It does. Do you want to practice saying it?" Her nose scrunches on the right side. She's about to say no. I make a hand gesture telling her to go ahead. She makes her first attempt at pronouncing "hablais." She wasn't satisfied with how she sounded so she tries again.

Arizona states, "It sounds so much better coming from your mouth." I chuckle a little but it sounds more like blowing air through my nose. _Real attractive Callie._ What are you going to do next? Snort? If I do that I'd probably have to move.

She's now weirdly peering at me. I turn my head to the side to face her. Through body language, I'm requesting that she says whatever it is she says whatever it is she's thinking os saying.. Arizona adheres to my cue as she asks, "Are you a lesbian?" Though that isn't a bad or unwarranted question, it just, I don't know..

 _"_ Like I know you said that you're okay with kissing a girl but what else would you be okay with doing with a girl?" The answer to this isn't on my index cards. The answer is yes, I'm just a little taken back with how forward this girl is being right now.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Arizona but yes, yes I am a lesbian." There you have it, my not-so-secret is out. I'm definitely not secretive about my sexuality, I've never been asked about it so casually or at all really.

She gives me a nonchalant look as she states, "I figured. I'm not judging or anything Callie, I was just curious."

"You were curious about what I do with girls?"

She responds,"Yup. I was, and now that you've answered my question I'm no longer curious. We can go back to Spanish."

"Nah, before we do go back to Spanish, can I ask you something?"

"That was a question but sure, go ahead." If I didn't want to know the answer to this so badly I would do a mean eye roll. I hate when people do that, I was only being polite

I inquire,"You're straight like completely one hundred percent straight?"

"I believe so, yeah. Why did you ask? Is it gaydar? Is that a real thing? Oh my god am I on your gaydar?!" So much for the whole, no one is one hundred percent straight thing. I kinda wish that were true. Why couldn't she have said like ninety percent? At least I would have some hope or something.

"I don't speak for every gay person but I personally don't have gaydar." You'd have to wear an 'I'm a lesbian' sign on your forehead for me to know that you're a fellow lady lover. Clothing, hair and all that other crap aren't telling for me. Ending my inner mini-discussion I add, "And I asked because I was uh-curious too I guess."

"Okay, now I need help with grammar." _And I need help getting over you_.

* * *

Arizona and I live on separate sides of town, though it's only a walk for the both of us to get home. I went one way and she went the other. Luckily it's still light out so my mom won't be upset with me.

Entering my house, I hear my mom in the kitchen. Hopefully, she's not fighting with the dishwasher or the oven again. My mom loves to cook, so much so that she's always breaking things in our kitchen. Let me correct myself, she loves to cook for dinner. She got me into helping her cook at a fairly young age. I think she tries to make up for the fact that she spoiled Aria. Yeah, that's my older sister. The older sister that doesn't do anything around here. Most of the time, she doesn't even listen to mom, so there's that. I'm pretty sure she's not even home.

I announce in a respectable pitch,"Mama, I'm home!" I place my backpack on the bench in the entryway. _I'll put it away later._

"Mi Corazon, I'm in the kitchen." My mom refers to me as her heart. I used to be embarrassed by the term of endearment, I love it now. It's really sweet. I go to join my mother in the kitchen. With floured hands, she greets me with a cheek to cheek kiss.

"How was school?"

"School was school. How was your day?"

"I hosted the book club today so it was chaotic for a while." She complains but I know she had fun. I'm grateful for her friend group as they give her company when I'm not here. Walking up to the sink, I wash my hands to get ready to jump in. Mom's kneading the dough for the Gorditas(Mexican Flatbread). I aid her in rolling the dough into balls. We make about twelve of them. Mom grabs the tortilla presser while I grab the frying pan and some oil. I preheat the oil to about three hundred degrees Fahrenheit then start to fry the pastry.

"I already made the fillings. Your chicken tinga is in the oven along with some ground beef." Thanks, momma! Chicken Tinga is my favorite thing to eat. Ground beef is Aria's favorite. I'm assuming she'll eat that later tonight and not at dinner time.

* * *

Arizona's POV

Being home alone is a common occurrence for me as my mom works late nights. She's an emergency room doctor who mostly works evening and night shifts. I've gotten into the habit of having friends over. Like most nights, Mark, Lexie, Derek, and Alex are all here. Derek comes less frequently as his mom is strict. Mark taunts him about Ms. Grey being his mother. I don't get it though; she's a cool teacher. I don't see a problem with her wanting her son home for dinner on some nights. Mark's probably mad because his parents genuinely don't care about his well-being(but that's what he's got us for, we love him enough for both his parents).

We're doing homework in a group setting. We don't have all classes together but it's motivating if we all do our work at the same time. I'm up to Math. Alex is on Science and the others are on different subjects. I'm good at Math, I don't need assistance with that. I'm pretty good in all my other classes actually, I only need a little extra assistance in Spanish. To be clear I'm scared of not being able to pass the A.P test, not the class.

Speaking of Spanish, I found out something interesting about my tutor today. She's a lesbian! I was curious so I asked. I told her I'm not anymore but I lied. I don't usually lie, I don't believe there is often a need to. This time, I needed to lie. I couldn't ask or talk to her about the things that were on my mind. It would have been inappropriate. We aren't that close for me to ask anyway. I almost said the things that were on my mind though. It's the Mark effect, he talks so freely about sex and stuff that I sometimes forget proper etiquette when in the company of normal people.

Alex turns to me, "What are you thinking about? Is it me?" Nope.

"Did you know Callie's a lesbian?" Shoot! I think I just outed her. I know that I shouldn't go around saying that but it just came out.

"Everyone knows that. She was with that Vannessa chick last year." Vanessa? Vanessa...Vanessa... Oh, Vanessa Carl! Eh, really that's her type? Well, I guess I didn't out her. Remember when I said, Callie, kissing a girl was hot? it is no longer hot. Picturing her kissing Vanessa is anything but hot.

"Oh, that's cool." I'm about to be finished with Geometry so I move off into the living room to watch tv. Re-runs of "Friends" is on, so I'm enjoying myself. Rachel is the reason anyone would ever watch this show. Anyone but me, I watch for Monica. She's a brunette who cooks, the one thing better than that is a blonde who eats. _Wink, wink._ I understand that my boyfriend's a guy and blonde but that's beside the point. To my credit, I don't care for every single brunette girl I see. I just have girl crushes on specific ones.

I take a selfie to send to Callie via Snapchat. In the picture, I have my finger on my chin with the caption, "Now that I really think about it, I'm like eighty percent straight." As I put my phone down Alex comes into the living room. He informs me, "I sent everyone home so we could have some time to ourselves." Yeah right! I know Mark probably left to do whatever he does with Lexie and Derek's mom told him to come home. While, I know all this, I play along.

Alex sits beside me and I turn to kiss her and I mean really kiss him.

* * *

 **Reviews are valued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Callie's POV

Eighty percent, that's not that bad, I can live with that. She went from one hundred to eighty in a matter of hours so who knows, give her three days and she'll be a full-blown lady lover. I'm sure that's not how it works, but again a girl can hope. She can be a lady lover if it makes her happy(and gay is literally a synonym for happy so...) I should stop plotting on the blonde now. I'll chill out.

In other news, It's Friday! Friday Friday gotta get down on Friday... Party and party and yeah! That song gets in my head everytime I say or think about this day of the week. It's kinda terrible, but that makes it kinda great. I should maybe get up and get dressed for school, or I can fake being sick and stay home. It's my daily dilemma. It's Junior year, and colleges look at this year so I'll go. _I better get into Harvard for all this._ By all this, I simply mean waking up for school.

I lazily get up to take a shower. It's what I do every morning except in the winter when it's winter, I take my showers at night. It turned out to be a quick wash up because I need more time to do other things this morning. I step into my closet to choose an outfit. It's getting warmer and warmer, hmmm. A skirt maybe? A denim skirt! If I'm going to wear a jean skirt I'd have to wear a graphic tee. And if I wear a graphic tee, I'm gonna wear a pair of Vans. Just like that, I have an outfit for today. Now onto my hair.

I think a braided bun to the back would go well with my fit. I went through all this trouble to look cute I might as well do my makeup. I get out my foundation, concealer, setting powder, an eyeshadow palette, contour palette and setting spray as I sit in front of my vanity _. Let's see what comes out of this_. With powder all over my face, I snap a picture to send to Addison and Arizona. Also known as the only two people I have streaks with. The caption reads, "Baking or whatever." Arizona responds, "It's probably the only type of baking you know how to do." Yeah, Oookaayyy. I write back, "I'll have you know, I do know how to bake. I can probably do just about anything in the kitchen." Addison just screenshots the picture. She'll post it in some birthday shout out like she always does. (But I always appreciate it so we all good). I realize that I forgot my liquid lipstick so I grab that and apply it. My makeup look is definitely Summer themed. I did a light pink nudish color for my eyes and light pink for my lips.

I get my backpack, put my sneakers on and leave the house. Mom's still sleeping. I believe I get my hatred for mornings from her. I start my journey to Mercy West High.

I've arrived early enough to get breakfast, which never happens. I decide to pick up some eggs, pancakes and some orange juice. Nothing too big. At the end of the buffet line, I see Arizona. Naturally, she's with her little gang. But today, I'm feeling great, confident even so I walk over to her. I didn't want most of the food offered anyways.

She spots as I approach her. "Hey chef, I thought you'd make your own breakfast," she jokes.

"I know, but I was called in to critique this cafeteria food this morning so I declined to cook. I figured I'd need an empty stomach to do so." We laugh each other before I notice that the people around us are lost as to what the hell we're talking about. I give an explanation of why she'd refer to me as a chef and all I get back is an "Oh, okay," from Lexie. She tried, but she doesn't really care. We all go in the 'check out' line to pay for our food. The rest of the people leave to go find a table. Arizona and I sit at our own for a moment.

I begin to eat the meal I've just purchased. Arizona has oatmeal with a bunch of miscellaneous food items in it. Curiosity gets the best of me so I ask, "What's in that?" as I point to her bowl.

"Oh, it's plain yogurt, strawberries, quinoa and dried raisins."

That's newe to me. I add, "Didn't know those would go well together, especially strawberries and raisins."

"Uh uh, they do. You look nice, you've got plans after school or something?" Way to change the subject, that was quick.

"Nope, I just put some effort into my appearance today, no reason," I answer truthfully.

"Like I said you do look nice today, but you always look nice so." Compliments are compliments, but when they come from someone you lowkey have a crush on, it feels different.

"K, thanks." That was an awkward response but at least I remembered to say thanks.

"Are you going to go join Alex and them now or?"

"Eh, they have each other. I'm staying here with you unless you do want me to go?"

"You're fine." I mean that in more ways than one. One's a little more creepy to say out loud. We on eating and chatting for a bit before she absolutely had to go. I had to go too but to class. SHe had to go with her friends.

In the hallway on the second floor, I bump into Addison. Literally. She thought it funny to bump me into the lockers.

"Addy what the hell!"

She sarcastically replies,"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there. Have you seen my friend Callie? She usually wears sweats or jeans to school."

"Shut up," I grumble.

"Who ya looking cute for? Arizona?"

"Could you be any louder?! But I mean I saw her this morning and she complimented me so yeah even if it wasn't for her, she noticed."

"As you should, Cal, as you should. I've got Biology so I'll see you later." She heads right into her class as we walked by it. It takes not much longer for me to arrive at my own class.

* * *

It's pouring. I should have expected this, this is Seattle. Of course with rain, the temperature's cold. The one day I decide to wear a freaking skirt. I'm standing outside the school, like right outside. There's an awning that's providing some shelter. I'll try to wait it out. Addison had fewer classes than I did today and she already went home, so I'm stuck. I'm stuck and alone, waiting out the rain in the cold. I would always bring an umbrella to school, but on those days it wouldn't even rain so I stopped doing that.

I've been standing here for a while, and the raining hasn't eased up. I'll just call my mom. She's usually home, she's my best bet.

"Hey mama, I'm kinda stuck at school, can you come to get me?"

"I'm grocery shopping at the Mexican Market. You remember the one that's like forty minutes away?"

I whine, "Yeah. But why'd you go so far!"

"Sorry, I could leave now if you need me to." My mom would speed here if she has to. She'll do anything for me or Aria.

"No, it's okay. Please, pick me up some Takis. I'll want those tonight after I walk home in the rain."

I could have omitted the last part of my sentence. My mom sounds worried as she says, "Mi Corazon, I can come to get you. I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll uh-I'll find some other way to get home, other than walking in the rain. I'm okay, mom, I promise."

"Alright, Calliope. Text or Call me when you're home."

Think. Think. Think, Callie. You must have some other friend at this school. I have Aria, who also drives but she would never come. She'll probably find delight in the situation. Who else though? The voice in my head is sarcastic It's saying _"Oh I don't know, how about the girl who is literally always on your mind?"_

I don't want to bother her though. She probably has stuff to do. _Callie just ask her._ If she can't help, she'll say it.

 ** _CT: Hey, are you still at school?_**

 ** _AZ: Sorta, I'm leaving right now. Why?_**

 ** _CT: I'm here too and I don't have an umbrella..._**

 ** _AZ: You don't check the weather before you leave the house?_**

 ** _CT: That's not helping, I was hoping you could help._**

 ** _AZ: I got you. Wya?_**

 ** _CT: Back of the school. By the field exit._**

That wasn't so hard.

The door opens and shuts almost immediately after.

"Wonder woman to the rescue!" She pops up next to me. I guess she was close by.

I counter, "More like a Rain City Superhero."

"Even better, those were real-life superheroes."

"True that. Please tell me you have an extra umbrella."

Arizona shakes her head at me. "I do not. This one is big enough for the both of us."

"Mhmm Mhmm," I furrow my brow at her.

"I'll walk you home Callie."

"You don't have to, I can I don't know, forget it thanks."

She opens up her umbrella. I now see that it has donuts all over it. That's probably her favorite food. _It's adorable._

* * *

Arizona's POV

I'm right out front of Callie's house. It looks like mine. All the houses in this neighborhood look alike. She tells me her walk is about twenty minutes, it sure didn't feel like it. We talked all the way here. Mostly about school, and I stupidly kept mentioning my friends. She did ask at first where they were, but I think she was just making conversation. I told her Alex is at practice(yes, even in the rain as long as it isn't thundering, the football players are out). Mark and Lexie are off being Mark and Lexie, I think they have a date or something today, I forget.

"Arizona do you want to come inside, we're both pretty wet. I'll have my mom take you home?" That's the thing about umbrellas, they do very little at keeping the whole person dry. At least I had on rain boots, unlike some people. She looked, well looks really good today so that makes up for it. Her legs were on full display. Mark made a comment so yeah I had to hit him softy upside the head today. I did it for Lexie, Callie and mostly myself. It made me feel especially uncomfortable that he talked about her in that way or even looked at her really.

I take a long time to answer by saying, "Yeah, I would like to."

I leave my boots in the mudroom and follow her. Callie's house is so homy. My mom doesn't decorate so our house isn't as homy.

"My sister's home, she won't bother us. I doubt she'll make an appearance while you're here." It's a light heads up. I'm good either way but it's the gracious thing to do.

"Your house is nice," is the first characteristic that comes out of my mouth as I look around. It wasn't even a conscious thought. I see pictures all around on the walls. They're many shelves with what looks like antique decor on them.

She presents a rejoinder with,"Thanks, Is that the only word you use to give a compliment?"

"Why because I've also said that you looked nice?"

"Yeah. You did say that" she clearly states.

"Then I take back what I said. You looked hot when I saw you this morning, and you look hot right now." I really have no problem with telling to truth. How she takes it is on her. Unless she applied some product this morning, she's blushing. Her cheeks are flushed.

She sounds slightly embarrassed in her response. She says,"I honestly don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything back. Maybe nod if you agree with me?" I shoot her a look, and she nods. Good, I didn't want to have to force a nod out of her."

"Do you want a sandwich or anything to eat while you wait?"

I reject her offer,"No thanks. I don't like sandwiches." _Ick._

"I recall you saying that you had good taste?"

"I've just proven to you that I do have great taste." That gets her back to her previous sheepish state. She's not about to argue with me.

"Well, I don't have donuts so how about some fruits? They're almost as sweet."

* * *

 **Open minds ... Reviews are valued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona's POV

*Two Weeks Later*

It's the weekend and I have to study. That test is getting closer and closer. I've got to meet my friend/tutor at her house. We could go elsewhere but it's cheaper this way. We've made progress in this short time. I'm actually understanding a lot more than I used to. Passing this test seems plausible if we keep this up. We're also getting to know a lot better as these sessions go by. I now know she can cook and she likes to dance. I like to dance too, I just can't cook.

I haven't been spending enough time with my boyfriend. Between football practice and my tutoring, we haven't seen much of each other. Alex and I don't have many classes together either. I just see him at lunch most days. In an effort to reconnect, he's coming over, we're going to hang out, then he's going to walk me over to Callie's.

I'm painting my nails, waiting for his call. I like nude nails. It's not a big change from the natural nails I have now. Maybe I'll add some glitter to one of my fingers.

"Mom do you have nail polish remover!" I've smudged one already. I'm not sure if mom can hear me.

"MOMMM!" I yell out a second time. This time she comes running to my room, "Is the house on fire?" She jeers. _No mom it's not._

 _"_ I messed up this nail." I shove my hand out to her, "Look, it's obvious."

"I think I have some. Give me a moment." If she doesnt have it, It's not the end of the world, but yes it is. Alex will soon be here. I'm trying to make an impression. The older blonde leaves my room in search of some nail polish remover. She comes back in with a bottle in hand.

"You're awesome mom. By the way, Alex is coming over. I don't remember if I told you or not."

She then replies, "No, you didn't tell me, that's fine. Is that why you're being so fussy?"

"I am not," I respond in disagreement.

"Okay sweetheart. No locked doors, when he gets here." That's the one rule she has. It's funny because I also have friends over when she's not here. Locked doors or not, things can go down. Not that Alex and I have done anything yet. We're not there yet, I'm not there yet. Knowing he's not a virgin adds some pressure but not enough for me to force myself to partake in anything I'm not ready for.

I let my nails air dry. I move on to my toes because why not. I've literally done everything I've had to do. All my work for school is done. My toes are being painted a basic nude.

When Alex gets her I make a point to showcase my fingers more than usual. As he lays on my bed, I put my hand on his chest. He looks down a few times in conversation but doesn't make any comments about them. My nails are long, they're hard to miss. Whatever, this is a bust. At least I like them. I remove my hands from his body and sit up against the headboard. I cross my legs.

I continue our dialogue. "You excited for the game?"

"Nah. I can't wait until the season is over, coach has been riding my ass."

"Aww, that sucks." It does suck, there's just nothing I can do about that. It's like I'm pulling teeth. He's been dull the entire time he's been here. I' the one driving the conversation. He said he wanted to see me and now that he's here he's barely saying anything.

"It won't be that bad. I'll be your biggest fan in the stands." See, I'm trying.

"How about we stop talking about the game and you show me that you're my biggest fan right now." He scoots in towards me. _Nope._

"I actually am not in the mood for that. At all." If all our relationship is kissing and groping, what's the point of being my boyfriend then? The friend part of the word has no meaning in our relationship anymore. We had a better connection when we were just friends.

"Okay, do you want to go to Callie's now then?" Wow, so he really has no interest in talking to me. I wasn't sure, I am now.

* * *

Alex leaves Callie's front door as I go inside. I apologize to her for showing up early. She assures me it's alright. _She's too kind._ We pass by her sister in the living room and I say hi to her. I don't get a hi back. Callie is the one apologizing now. It's not her fault her sister isn't a very nice person. Eh, it could just be one of those days. I'm having one of those days too, I'm better at hiding it than her sister is.

Callie grabs her textbook. She's going to help me with my accent and understanding for the first part of the test. She reads a scenario. I'm staring at her mouth while not comprehending what she's saying. It's not the Spanish, it's my mind. It's wandering.

"Do you want to see it for yourself?"

"Yeah." The passage is easy to follow. It's about being a dog walker who has too many dogs to walk. The person has to turn down someone but they want to maintain a business relationship with them. The question is asking how to successfully do so. I trace the words int he book with my hands as I re-read the scenario. Placing my finger under the words makes me slow down, so I don't miss a single important detail.

"Oh, I love you nails! I just notice you painted them?" I did! I did paint them! At least someone noticed, sheesh.

This momentarily lifts my spirits, "Thank you, and yes I did them today." I go back to the passage.

"I would make the customer aware of the circumstances. Maybe offer her a deal, that I would walk her dog for free next time."

Callie's pearly whites are on full display. She's snickering at me, "I wanted you to answer in Spanish Arizona." Right _. My mind is really not present at the moment._ A loud puff escapes my body.

"What's wrong?" She shoots me a look of concern. Her eyes remain on me. Nothing, nothing is wrong. How does she even figure something's wrong?

In response, I blankly state, "It's not a big deal."

"It is if you're upset." My emotions are not usually on my sleeve so I'd like to know where she's getting that from.

"Where are you getting that from?" I ask the question that is on my mind.

"You've been glum ever since you got her. You only perked up when I complimented your nails. Also, that last sentence is telling." She read me perfectly within like half an hour. My boyfriend didn't even care. He didn't question why I wasn't in the mood to be all physical with him.

"It's Alex. He uh- I don't think you want to hear about my boyfriend problems" An audible sigh is heard coming from my person.

"Don't be so sure, I might be an expert in that department, having had two boyfriends. Technically I might still be dating them."

"You've had boyfriends?" _Who? When?_ He must have been quite a guy to even get her attention much less date her. _To be that lucky..._

"What can say? Kindergarten was experimental for me, I was still finding myself." For the first time today, I'm smiling, laughing even. That was funny. I was way too interesed to find out which guy she's dated. I don't have an explanation as to why I cared so much.

"That's great that you've found yourself, I'm still finding out who Arizona Robbin completely is."

"I'm excited to find out who you completely are too. So what about Alex has gotten you all upset?" Honestly, I'm not that upset anymore. Something about being here in her company has lightened my mood. And I'm excited that she's excited, that's a really nice sentiment.

"He just won't talk to me, like I mean really talk to me like a friend would. I think I need that in a relationship. There needs to be something beyond the physical part. I- I'm not saying there is much of a physical part but umm..." I stop trying to finish that sentence.

Callie twists her body in the couch to say, "No, I get what you're saying. I'm not going to ask you about the physical part of your relationship. That's between you and Alex, I do understand what you mean. You need a best friend in your boyfriend." _She absolutely gets it._

"Yeah, exactly." I nod in concurrence.

"Is he less talkative as of late? or has it always been that way?"

In response, I state, "As of late, I guess, right about when we started dating."

"Maybe tell him exactly what you're telling me. He'll probably try to adjust his behavior." That is so true! I haven't even told him about my issues with our relationship. I most definitely could and should talk to him.

I facepalm before voicing, "I didn't even think of that, that was such a simple solution."

"Yeah, that happens. Sometimes it takes an outsider to point out the obvious when we're all caught up in our feelings." What? What are you saying, Callie Torres?

I come to my own defense, "I was not and am not caught up in my feelings!" First I'm being fussy now I'm in my feelings. My arms are now folded as I finish my thought. Callie leans over to unfold my arms. She gently grips the area of my arm close to my wrists and pulls my arms free. After that, she puts her mouth to my left ear, "You so were, you kinda just proved my point."

I push her body back, away from me.

"You're mad at me now?" She doesn't get a response right away. She tries again, "Arizona, are you mad?" Her face is close to mine this time as she asks. I'm not mad by the way, I'll milk this though. The persistent girl pokes my side and I jump, causing me to shift a little in my seat. She attemtpt to poke me again, I wrap my hand around her finger and hold it. The next step could be her tickling me and I hate being tickled. Being tickled makes me want to hit something, nope it makes me want to hit someone. Releasing her finger I give her a light warning, not that she's taking me seriously anyway. We're going to have to change that, just not right now.

She lowkey made my day better (besides the poking thing), I'm highkey grateful to call her a friend

* * *

 **Reviews are valued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Callie's POV

I'm really here wondering who allows Mrs. Walker to still be a teacher here, or anywhere for that matter? No offense to her, she might have been the best back in her day but the point is she isn't the best right now. She takes a year to read a paragraph and likes to share her dated worldviews. When I'm her age, I hope to be resting, not being bothered with rude ass teenagers like myself. She needs to be respected. The respect she isn't getting here. Half the kids here are sleeping while the other half are on their phones. I try not be either of these students but it's hard. Instead, I'm staring out the glass in the classroom's door. _Nothing happening outside, however, nothing's happening in here either._

A couple of girls are in the hallway laughing and carrying on. I look on as they walk by. Next up is a peculiar looking kid. His book bag is way too big for his small body. He holds on to strap and seemingly talks to himself and he walks by. He's cute, too pure for high school. I then spot Mark with a female looking body walking with him. She's blonde, Lexie is not; that ain't none of my concern. As long as it isn't Derek who is walking with some blonde, I don't have the right to care. Yeah, Derek and Addison are boyfriend and girlfriend now. He's stolen my platonic girlfriend away but she's happy so I'm okay with it.

The pair comes back to do a once over, the girl leads the way. Arizona peeks into the room and spots me. Welp, I was wrong. It's Mark's best friend. SHe lit's hr phone to the glass. I think she's telling me to check my phone. I grab it from the side of my bag.

 _ **AZ: Ask to use the bathroom.**_

Nah, I could just walk out. So long as I do so quietly Mrs. Walker won't notice. I feel a little bad though.

I'm outta here, Mrs. Walker doesn't look up from her book.

"I did as you asked. Hey Mark." He reciprocates the pleasantries. Without Arizona here, we wouldn't be talking I see him around this campus a lot and we don't talk whatsoever. He isn't exactly my cup of tea. I mean the way he speaks about girls is somewhat appalling. He may be joking, but I don't find it funny. Call me a prude. Call me a killjoy, I don't like it.

"Wanna come to the mall with me and Mark?" Uh, you just had me leave my class. I'm obviously not done for the day.

"I have a class."

Mark makes a point to Arizona,"Told 'ya we should have kept walking." I definitely wasn't talking to him.

"So how are we getting to the mall?" I'm speaking directly to Arizona. Mark doesn't get a response to his comment.

"The bus, so you're coming with?" I am. I'm skipping class today I guess. Is it lame that this is my first time doing that? Oop, forget I said that.

* * *

The bus-driver makes the stop in front of Pacific Place. I get up first then does Arizona, who was sitting next to me and Mark was across from me. He spent the whole bus ride scowling at me. We walk in line into the mall as Arizona leads us into a huge department store. Mark stays on the first floor as it's the men's section. Us girls take the escalator to the ladies' department.

At the front of the women's floor, there are on season outfits and single pieces of clothing. Arizona picks up several dresses, tank tops, and shorts. I go to find a shopping bag or cart in the store. She's got a lot of stuff. One of the sale reps in the store comes over to me and says, "Hi, I see you've got quite a few items, would you like me to start a fitting room for you?"

"Yes thank you It's actually the girl over there," I show her who I'm talking about, "It's her stuff."

"That's fine ma'am, would you mind telling me her name?'

"Her name is Arizona."

The lady walks off into the back. Arizona makes her way to where I am, still picking things up. Another of this store's employees better not come back to ask about fitting rooms again. How many more things does she plan on buying?

"You can pick some things up too Callie."

"I'm good, I have enough clothes."

"That wasn't a question. Either you pick some things up for yourself or I'll be forced to guess your size." Damn, she's bossy! She's trying to force me into getting more clothes. I don't need clothes, that's wasteful. I don't even wear half my closet now so imagine me with more options. I'm okay just holding her bag. At some point, we end up in the middle of the store, and the bag is basically full so she decides it's time to go into a room.

I let her go back there by herself of course. She's going to be stripping into her underwear in that room. Who wants to see all that? _Me!_ The answer is me. But, she's also my friend so I shouldn't.

Regardless of what I just said, I was called back there to zip her dress up. No shit she can't do it herself. She has long nails. They are really nice but impractical. Especially for girls like me. Long nails are a no-no. I still like the way they look, they're super feminine. She could have asked the fitting-room host but she figured, I'm not busy. In addition, she apparently picked me up some shorts which she wants me to try on. She waits outside the door as I pull the shorts up over my legs. They are super short sweatshirts and I think she has matching ones. I am instructed to come out, to let her see how they fit. She really doesn't take heed to anyone's words, well not mine so I just go out.

I turn around ina full three-sixty to show her what she wants to see. I find her checking me out as I look in the mirror that's in the back of the dressing room. Her eyes are raking all over my thighs and ass. _And I thought I was the lesbian with the crush here._ I don't comment on what I've noticed, I go back in to try on the rest of things she's picked out for me. We basically share the dressing room, rotating shifts inside and outside by the door. She tried on the same shorts I did and wow. If she bends down, her entire backside would be exposed. I'm not complaining right now, I would be if I were her girlfriend. I told her it fits her well, wink wink. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

We're finished and I'm _getting new clothing that I didn't ask for._ I could always donate some older stuff to a clothing bin, charitable solutions to the problem of dealing with a bossy friend. A bossy attractive friend who can get me to do whatever she wants, evidently.

We make the decision(mostly Arizona did) to get almost everything we tried on along with some fashion jewelry. The cash register is downstairs and so is Mark. Mark got some things for himself too. I deduced that we'd be paying for our things separately. Maybe not me, since she forced to get these but I could pay for it if need be. Arizona pulls out her mom's credit card and gets everything. Everything including what Mark picked up. Her mom is going to freak, I know my mom would. Then again maybe her mom gave her the card? Shit, if that's the case, they have money! I'm not even going to say out loud or make a full note of the total.

We've got a bunch of shopping bags so I offer to pay for a cab to her house. She's got the most things so it's only right, plus she pays for it all.

On the ride home, she explained that her mom lets her use her card to buy Mark anything he needs like once or twice a month because that's usually the only way he survives school and such. His parents must not do that for him then. Arizona's family seems great. They're doing this amazing deed for Mark. Ugh, I might start to like Mark now, not completely though. She got the chance to say this because Mark was sitting in the front seat.

* * *

 **I may add to this later, I just wanted to get another chapter in now so I don't fall so far behind again. Reviews are valued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona's POV

I'm waiting. Actually, I'm done waiting. The game is tomorrow but the wait is over. I'm going to talk to Alex. I've seen him here and there, never long enough to have this conversation. I'm literally waiting for him to finish practice hanging out in the bleachers by the field by my lonely. I'm using my time to catch up on some reading. Technically I'm listening to the book because audible has got my back I freaking hate reading but, that ish is essential for me passing or acing my classes. My teachers care none about my inability to focus on chapter books.

Their warmups are so damn loud though, it's so extra. They're fulling spelling out everything about his school. The mascot, the team name, and the school's name. Annoying! Alex currently leading the practice. He starts up pat-and go drills. I know he's going to be so tired after practice plus he's already tightly wound about this game. I would say this talk could wait but it can't. He's only kissed me when he sees me. Seriously a peck and he's out. I believe it's gotten worse. Dude can't even eat lunch without watching a football game. My existence has been almost totally ignored. If he thinks he can turn on and off our relationship as the season goes by, he's got another thing coming. I heard Callie when she said that I should talk to him. I was holding out for the right time. That time never came so I made now the right time.

The game is super important, so am I. I have to be no matter what else is going on.

Practice quiets down some and I can concentrate on my book. I get to be lost in the words of Ta-Nehisi Coates. He wrote "Between the World and Me," as a letter to his son about the struggles of being Black in America. His words are raw and relatable in the realm of struggles in general. It's a good read(or listen), our teacher made the right choice.

I'm up to where he says, "Soft or hard, love was an act of heroism." This book is big on race, which for me isn't eye-opening but still insightful. This book is also about love, a father's love for his son, love of self and love of one's culture. It's more of a tender read than an angry one. All in all, the line pops out to me. I've never really been in love thus far, but I still agree with this statement. I mean to give everything of yourself to another person who isn't family is insane. I also love my friends, though I gather being in nonplatonic love is different, probably a lot more intense.

Thinking about being in love whilst watching my boyfriend's practice is ironic. _I'm not in love with Alex._ Could I possibly be one day? Who knows! Honestly, I think I know. We're just not going to go into that right now. I like him, here and now, I like him.

* * *

*A few Hours LAter*

Alex throws a jersey at me, pulling me from my book. It better be a clean one. I lift it to take a sniff. _Well, it smells clean._ He's lucky I caught it too.

"You gotta wear that tomorrow. I get to show off in the stand and on the field," Alex smirks at me. How cute, I'm a fucking prize. I'll still wear to show support or whatever. I'll scream that I'm number fifty-two's girlfriend. I guess I am.

"Yeah before that I have something to say to you, come to sit." Putting the book down I invite him over. As he climbs the steps, his scent is musty. This is why it doesn't pay off to be active. I guarantee he's not even going to take a shower before going home. Nope, he's just going to change his clothing and leave.

Okay, let me get a word out before he starts asking questions. "It may have seemed unimportant, but, the last time we hung out at my house left a bad taste in my mouth."

Alex asks, "Did I do something?"

"Not really but Callie said-"

"What, Callie said what? She's only your tutor, why are you discussing personal stuff? Honestly, you need to be careful."

"Be careful?" He's not being serious, is he?

"Yeah, I mean I'm no homophobe but like if you hang around her enough, you just might..." He makes a hand gesture that says, 'you know what I'm getting at.'

"Let me get this right, you think I'm going to become a lesbian because I hang with her?"

"I didn't want to be that straightforward. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What because it's contagious? Is my hair going to be darker now too? Am I going to become a latina? The answers to those questions have to be yes since we're just saying stupid shit."

"She's already gotten to you hasn't she?" The fucking audacity. That doesn't even make sense. Callie and I are friends, shes's never made a move on. WHy would she? Who says I'm even her type? She likes girls, that doesn't mean ALL women. I like guys, but I don't like them all. I don't even have time or patience to explain basic attraction to him. I'm leaving.

"Alex go fuck yourself." Now usually I wouldn't say that. That's not me. Something came over me, I had to say it. I'm not certain of the reason at this moment, but I feel super protective of her. He doesn't get to talk about her like that. No one gets to talk about her like that. More importantly, no boyfriend of mine gets to be that ignorant. While walking off, I throw his jersey back to him.

* * *

"Hello?" I've called Mark. I can't believe what just happened, I need to talk it over with someone. Mark's my guy. He missed practice because of personal reasons. I really wish he were here.

"Hey Z. Surprised you called, I thought you'd be with the future QB."

In response, I say, "I was for a minute. I left prematurely. He's such an ignorant prick Mark."

"Oh yeah, what'd he do or say?"

"Basically he said hanging out with Callie would eventually make me a lesbian like she'd rub off on me or something dumb like that." An audible scuff comes from my throat as I summarise Alex and I's disagreement. It really is unimaginable that people think like that in this day and age. Alex isn't even some old guy, you know the ones you expect to be close-minded. He's a high-school kid.

"Wow, yeah I see why you're pissed. It's twenty-fucking-eighteen, ignorance like that should be illegal."

"Uh- I know. I wish you weren't busy with home stuff. I wish you were able to come over tonight."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know how he's going to make this up to you though."

"At this point, I think I'm done with him. Third time should be a strike, but I don't think he's even worth it."

"Agan, I'm sorry Z. I know how much you liked him?" That tone resembles one os inquiry more than a statement. It's as if Mark's not sure if I liked Alex or not.

"Was that a question? You don't think I like or liked him?"

"Ahh- Truthfully, no. I guess you did a little, just not enough for you to keep trying with him."

"You may be right. I'm gonna let you go now. Thanks for picking up."

"Anytime. Now go have some ice cream." His last comment makes me smile. Mark so knows me because that's exactly what I'm going to do once I get home.

 _ **MS: I just remembered. You wanna go bowling with me and Lexie?**_

 _ **AR: Third wheeling? I think not.**_

 ** _MS: Fine you could invite someone else... Please think about it. We're going sometime next week. I gtg._**

Eh, I'll go. Now I have to find someone to go with me, to keep me company while Mark an Lexie are being all gross and couple-y. I know who I want to come along with me. Then again, she can be difficult sometimes. As of late, we've become pretty much friends. I'll try. The worst she can say is no. Plus I feel really bad for the shit she has to go through when dealing who think like Alex does or worse. She's only being her authentic self. No one should get shit for being themselves.

* * *

 **Football in High School is usually a Fall sport. It's almost Summer break at this point in the story. My bad, I didn't think that part through.**


	8. Chapter 8

Callie's POV

I guess I've officially made friends outside of Addison. I'm here at a bowling alley with Arizona, Mark, and Lexie. I don't know, I'm actually taking a liking to Mark. He invited Arizona out to help take her mind off her break-up, that makes him a great friend. I still have no idea why I'm here but I'm glad to be. I'm sure Arizona has other friends she could invite but she asked me so. Oh, what if I was like the last choice? You know what, let's not go down the self-pity path right now. I'm here to help cheer Arizona up. I do feel somewhat guilty that I was somehow the cause of their break-up. Arizona swears she would have done the same had he talked poorly about any of her friends, still, I feel some type of way about the whole thing.

By the way, I must say for someone who broke up with her boyfriend last week, she doesn't seem too upset. She's having a great time. Maybe because she's kicking my ass at this thing. Mark and Lexie are playing, mostly sucking face, in the lane to the left of us. We could have all played together, but Arizona suggested to give them time to themselves. I do agree that them sucking face next to us rather than directly in front of us, does make a difference.

Wanna know what though, IS directly in front of me? I've talked about this before but man, oh man, I have to mention it again. Remember those shorts Arizona bought at the mall the other day? The really short ones? Yeah, she decided to come bowling in those. Bowling, the sport known for bending over. I met up with her here so I didn't have the chance to talk to her about outfit choices before.

Everyone here might not notice, simply because they're not looking. But I do, okay I'm staring a little too. I know I am, I just can't look away. It also helps that the lighting in here is terrible. I'm sure no one can see me staring or that she's in those bottoms. Plus, we're going out to eat right after. This place does have food, but it's common knowledge that bowling alleys don't have good food. If people don't notice here, they might when we go elsewhere.

I figure she needs a friend more than someone gawking at her right now so I'm going to do just that, be a friend. A friend would offer her a shirt or something to cover herself up. Let's go with that.

When she let's go of the ball, I watch as she hits most of the pins. She goes again, knocking down the remaining ones. Unlike the other times, she doesn't do some dance. She turns around looking all smug. As she approaches me I try to come up with something to say.

The blonde braggart starts out with, "I'm totally killing you, Callie. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not." Yeah, yeah, whatever.

I nod with acknowledgment, "I can see that."

"Thanks for coming, by the way."

"Yeah, I mean it's bowling, who doesn't like bowling? And, I like hanging with you guys." Emphasis on the 'you' of course. I never really hang out with Mark and Lexie unless she's involved anyways. The dialogue hits a pause, it's my turn to go.

Wanna know something? I'm glad Arizona is winning at this thing. I don't care too much either way and she's smiling and boasting and having a great time. MAybe if she was losing, she'd feel all dumpy. So, I'm going to make it look like I'm trying like hell before I let go fo this ball. I bend into an uncomfortable postion and release. Just as I thought, I hit none. The show must go on though, so I lightly stomp my foot. _Gotta make it look like I care._

I return to Arizona "Um- are you at all cold or anything?"

"I'm pretty hot, actually. Why?" _How can I even begin to argue with that?_ She isn't wrong...

I shrug, "It's kinda cold in here, the ac and all."

"Nah, but if you'd like I can ask Mark for his sweatshirt. I'm sure He wouldn't mind lending it to you."

"I'm okay. Honestly, Arizona, I think you should just take my shirt."

"I don't really...want it." _Well if she didn't think I was weird before._

I sorta push it, "It'd up your whole look?"

"Are you saying my outfit's bad?"

That's definitely not what I was going for. I an attempt to be more straightforward, I tell her, "Alright, look your shorts are kinda, well...short and when you got to bowl... I- I think the shirt might help."

"You didn't seem to mind when I tried them on before."

"Exactly, we were alone. It didn't matter then."

She squints her ocean blues at me. Her head is tilted when she says, " You're okay with my short shorts when we're alone, just not in front of other people. You want to be the only one seeing me in these huh?" There's no way I'm formulating a coherent response to that so I won't even try. She may or may not know what she's doing to me when she says things like that. I'm going to make sure the effects of her words aren't revealed.

I divert the conversation, "You should go, it's your turn."

"I will. I'll take the shirt, Callie." I pull the garment of topic off my shoulders, I hand it to her. It's kinda true when I said it would up her look because it actually does. A flannel around the waist helps any simple outfit. As for me, I'm left in rippled black jeans and a crop top. I guess I'm not the one to talk about revealing clothing choices. In my defense, I left my house wearing a shirt to cover up if need be.

* * *

Arizona's POV

Maybe I was joking, maybe I wasn't. Callie didn't give a straight answer or an answer at all really. I can only assume I'm right. I've realized something though; I've realized that I'm completely okay with being looked at if it's by Callie. Not certain what that means so for now, I'll simply take her shirt.

I head back to my lane.

I peek to my left to see that my friends over there are bowling almost every frame together. He's like always behind her. They must think it's cute. I don't understand how that's supposed to work though, you can't hug someone from behind while they try to pull off a strike. I look on as Lexie let's go of the ball and stumble a bit. Their way isn't very effective. Okay, they sorta are. I admit it, I admit it.

"Have you seen Mark and Lexie?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They don't stop at all man."

"Stop what?"

Arizona points as them as they go to sit. The game has ended. They walk back the same way they have been bowling; basically on top of each other.

"They are adorable!"

"Is that what you want out of a relationship, someone falling all over you?"

"Maybe? The feelings have to be mutual for that to be enjoyable."

I proceed to take off my shoes. Callie does the same. I almost forgot how uncomfortable bowling shoes are, but every time I bowl, I remember. The discomfort was hidden by my excitement in the game. Well, I'm no longer distracted. I hurry to put my sneakers back on as to minimize the strain on my feet, at least in theory.

Now we have to wait for the happy couple to stop frolicking so we can leave. We make idle talk whilst we wait. In the middle of it, Callie changes the subject.

She poses the question, "Right I meant to ask you, how's your Spanish tutor? Is she helping or-?

"She sucks, I work really hard at home to improve my own grades. Basically, she thinks she's helping, but she really isn't." I play along.

"Wow, so I guess you don't need her."

I shake my head at her. In agreement I add, "Not really, I'd say she needs me."

The once shy Brunette questions, "She does?"

"She definitely does, the sooner she realizes it, the better."

"You aren't the only person she tutors so I disagree."

 _Am I really not the only person she tutors?_ "Am I really not the only person you tutor?"

"You sound jealous." She's got this look on her face. It bugs me, but also it doesn't...it's endearing.

"I am not! You didn't answer my question though."

"You're the only person I tutor Arizona." Good. For the record, I was, indeed slightly jealous. I mean she almost bit my head off to be my tutor, I deserve to be territorial.

*SOME TIME HAS PASSED*

We're finally seated in one the finest local diners around. It's got the classics. Burgers, fries, All day breakfast, and good shakes. I'm going with pancakes and a vanilla shake. Immediately, the other three people at the table come at me about my food choice. I don't get why they care what I put into my body. I like the sweet stuff so what?

Callie politely aks Mark about the game. We won, it was a good game. All the 'pressure' Alex was under was for good reason, he was incredible, you know for an asshole. I basically hid in the bleacher to watch the game. I'm certain the whole football team knows what happened between Alex and I. I wasn't scared or embarrassed, I just didn't want them talking to me about it. I don't really care to hear about or speak to Alex again, period. It was fine while it lasted(like I want to say good but that word doesn't really fit our relationship). I'm okay with it being over.

* * *

Callie's POV

We're heading back home now. It was a day, a fun one. I actually can't wait to get home, call Addy and tell her all about it. That makes me a lame teenager but I never said I wasn't so-

Mark got dropped off first, then cam Lexie. As fate would have it, Arizona lives the closest to me and I live the farthest away from the diner. It's just us in the car, yeah along with the driver but he doesn't really count. He was super nice by the way. This guy has water bottles, gum, android chargers, the whole nine. The best part is, he doesn't engage us in awkward conversation. He simply plays some bops via my phone's Bluetooth. It was a fight to choose who gets to play the music; I get out last it just made sense.

Arizona still has my shirt. I tried to get it back before we got in the car but she wouldn't give it up. I wasn't going to argue with her given that we'd be in each others space for a little while longer, I figured I'll have other opportunities to get it back. Miss head boppin' and finger-snappin' over here is about to be dropped off. It's not a huge deal if I don't get it back, also yeah it is. I love that shirt. I didn't wear it on accident.

We've pulled up to her house. I get a one-armed hug from her as she makes her exit. Here goes nothing, or hopefully something.

I scoot to the door she came out of, and attempt to pull my shirt right from around her waist. If this had gone well, it would be a one-two three-thing. Instead, I end up pulling the blonde back towards the car. I place my hands on either side of her hips out of pure instinct to make sure she's stable on her feet.

"What the hell?" That's a fair question and a fair tone. I thought this would go a lot smoother, it did in my head.

"Give me my shirt back." I would usually go with an apology, given that she almost fell but the driver is waiting. Patiently yes, but nonetheless, we have to go. Arizona places her hands over mine for about three seconds before pushing them off her body. _I hadn't even realized that my hands were still there._ She catches them mid-air and holds on to them.

She's playing around with my hands while she says, "Yeah, now I'm definitely keeping it." She adds just before releasing my hands completely, "You aren't getting this back. Good night, Callie." _Good night Arizona and good-bye to my beloved shirt._ Breathes deeply as I watch her walk off in my plaid beauty. Shuffle play has decided that sad music fits the occasion and I couldn't agree more.

Now, I'm never getting it back. That shirt did a good deed today even if it's the last good thing it does for me.

* * *

 **Wrote this to avoid French homework, that I'll probably be up all night doing now. It may not be great, but I think it should be appreciated. Also, I really like Alex in Grey's and wish I had chosen another name, another guy to be the bad guy *Chun Li*. Reviews are valued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope this isn't too hard to follow...**

* * *

Mark's POV

We've just concluded another academic meeting with Coach. And it had to be this early. My classes start at eleven, I don't need to be here. I also don't know why it had to be an entire team meeting if he is only talking about and to Alex. Alex is the most important guy on the team, the way coach sees it. He's one of the few members on the team with struggling grades. I'm all good in that department. Let's be real, I'm good in all departments. I'm athletic, good looking and smart. What can I say? Actually, I think I've just said it all.

We end the meeting in a huddle. Alex leads the chant, "Who are we?"

With arms around one another, we reply, "Mercy West!"

"Who are we?"

"Mercy West!

"I said whooo are weee?"

"Mercy, No Mercy, West! Mercy, No Mercy, West, Mercy No Mercy West" That last part is a bit of a song.

By the way, we didn't create this ridiculous chant, but it does get us through tough games so whoever did create it, had a point.

Coach leaves the locker room. Alex sees it fit to say something to me.

"So, what's going on with Arizona lately?" Alex suspiciously questions.

"The hell do you mean what's up with her?"

He explains, "Well, do you think she'll be up to speak to me about getting back together?" How am I supposed to know that?

"Only Arizona knows about Arizona, so ask her." I mean I doubt she'll go back out with you, but sure. I actually think she has a thing for Torres now. I'm not going to say anything about that until she brings it up. Is she hits her head and does agree to get back with him, he better treat her right this time around. I try not to be the big-brother type, considering, I'm not her actual brother nor am I older than her but I won't have anyone messing with her. I stayed out of her business the first time around with him, I won't if there is a second time. Based on the fact that there even had to be a second time. I know who Alex is but that's who she liked. I couldn't stop her from liking him, I didn't want to. I figured she'd be happy or at least satisfied, turns out she wasn't. I'm really only letting him talk to her because she hasn't voiced to me that she doesn't want to talk to or get back with him. Being who I am, it's only fair I let the guy shoot his shot.

...

* * *

Arizona's POV

Sometimes you think it's over but people have other things in mind. I've gotten an official apology letter from my ex. He caught up with me as I entered the science and math building. I'm pretty sure he's there to bribe some teachers into letting him continue to be on the team. He was with Coach Hugh before he came over to me. _Athletes get away with anything._

Alex claims to be misunderstood and wants a second chance. He apologized for his comments about Callie and says he didn't mean to be offensive. He talked for about five straight minutes, I listened. I tried to control my facial expressions and body language as he spoke. The one part of this little speech that stood out was where he said, "Arizona I still really like you." Where was this energy when we were together(ish)? If I could choose a meme to represent my face at the time, it would be a confused blinking man. I mean, I don't remember him ever even saying "I like you" out loud.

I'm glad he sees the errors of his ways but it's kinda too late. He no longer has my interests. It's not like he had my interests for long anyway. Our three-second run is done. Obviously, our relationship was longer than three-seconds but that's what it felt like.

He told him, he'll let me think about it when he noticed that I was just giving him a blank stare in return for his admissions. Now that he's gone and I'm on my way to class, the only question I think I have for him is why does he even want me back? We didn't have much substance or anything of that nature. We weren't built on anything but hanging out usually with other people around. We've never had a date, not like a real one or anything. If he wants someone to make out with, there's lots of cheerleaders and non-cheerleaders who would love to do that. He could choose one of them.

* * *

Arizona POV

Math is my shit, plain and simple. It comes pretty easily for me. One plus one equals two makes sense. Even when you throw a couple letters in there, there's usually only answer. Math continues to make sense even when the world sometimes doesn't. Feelings, drama and a whole bunch of messy social things exist so I'm happy math does too. It's my calm in the storm of life. Ha, I don't even say phrases like that, but it fits.

I'm staying after school in the library to finish up with some homework. It's also a way for me to wait on Mark without staying by the field for too long. I'm still thinking about Alex's proposition(one of the messy social things) so I don't want to see him. Oh to be clear, by thinking I mean avoiding. I'm not afraid of hurting his feelings, but like I don't want to waste my energy on him. I'd probably have to go into an explanation of why we can't get back together to satisfy his needs. I don't care to do that. If I wait it out long enough he'll get the message, or he should.

Lexie is the cheerleader who waits for her football-playing boyfriend to finish practice. The one day I waited for Alex was the day Mark was absent, so she wasn't there. I kinda like her for him.. I think I need to have a talk with her, it's been a while now. I didn't know how serious how and Mark would be when they first started, however, it's been at least six months as of now. It's solely six months because Lexie's a freshman, Mark's a junior. She's been great so I don't intend to scare her straight or anything, just a friendly talk. Mark's important to both of us, it's good to be on the same page about him. Uhh, I might have to actually go to the filed earlier than I wanted so I can have a one on one with her.

I've got more important things to focus on more pressing things. Let's go find out what x is in this equation. H _int, it's not Alex Karev_

 _..._

* * *

Mark's POV

"Alright guys, as always, good work. It's six." That's the end of practice call. We're done for today. Coach was lowkey mad today so he pushed us harder than he did last week. Again, not my fault. I'm a team player so I didn't complain. I'm sweaty as hell, I need a shower. Lexipedia and some other girls are chilling in the bleachers. They do practice their own cheerleading routines from time to time. No offense to the professional league cheerleaders, the high school routines are pretty simple. Our school's cheerleaders don't the double toe touches and elaborate pyramids. It's a rhyming game here. Fun fact, I went through an entire two years here without any sort of relationship; yes I've had relations but no relationship. Lexi changed that all. We haven't even had relations yet if you know what I mean. Everyone thinks we have because of my reputation here but nope, I've been a complete gentleman. There is no pressure, I'm okay with waiting if that what she wants. _Just not forever, you know._

Allow me to tend to my impending body odor so I can go take Lexi home. All the other guys have gone ahead of me, you can say I was checking up on Lex. Yup, I stood there staring. I walk in on an ongoing conversation.

A random voice says, "Nah man, I don't know why you'd go back there. I think we've lost her to the other side."

A voice that I think belongs to Alex replies, "She can make her way to the side after she's let me have some." A roar of laughter comes next. _I know they're not talking about who I think they are._

I shuffle my way in and over to my locker, I'm trying not to make any assumptions here, either that or I need some proof that I'm correct before I go awf. I throw my helmet and cleats in. I proceed to grab my change of clothes.

"I see your point there man but didn't you ask her to be your girlfriend. Like a whole relationship, not just a" Clark makes a suggestive gesture. By this time, I'm fully tuned in. I'm sure they're talking about Arizona.

"Well she doesn't have to date me for long, the plan was always a hit and split." Once again, Clark's amused. They share a handshake right before I interrupt them.

Trying not to lose my head, I proclaim, "I know that little conversation wasn't about Arizona, you can't be that damn stupid Alex."

"And if it was?" Clark pipes up first. I actually have time today. Mom won't be home for another three hours. I release the garments in my hand. They fall on the bench below me as I step over it.

 _If it was I'd maybe do something like..._

Without much effort my fist is balled, my hand winds up as I punch Clark in the face. It kinda just happened, and quickly. His head sways in the opposite direction, prompting him to step to the side to find some balance. Alex pushes forward. I soon get shoved by him. As I go to confront him, some of the others hold me back. I'm actually getting more upset. I try to push them off of me. Clark shouldn't have been the one to get punched. It should have been Alex's ass. Matter of fact I'll make sure it's him.

I'm being talked out of it.

"Mark we're a team."

"He's the QB bro you can't do this."

Do you know who else is on my team? Arizona freaking Robbins. With a little self motivation, I manage to free myself of the guys hold, but I wasn't exactly coordinated. They were coming back after me. Alex is also being held back. When he sees me coming he's trying hard to break loose of their hold on him too. I do my best as I lunge at Alex, swinging and missing. My fist connects with the locker behind him. It would have been a sucker punch anyways, he was being held back. I just couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to defend her.

Now I have an aching hand.

After a few seconds, the pain is really bad. I was fired up so maybe the adrenaline masked it for a second there. There is no masking this, not anymore. This hurts. How do you know if you've broken something? Maybe swelling and the stiffnesses signs. I feel the need to sit and hold it. I don't know fi that will help, but nothing else seems of importance in this moment.

One of the guys holding Alex lets go of him and comes to help me, well to ask questions. "Whoa, dude! That looks bad!" _Oh, thanks, I hadn't noticed._ His dramatics causes more guys to come around me. By now Alex and Clark have calmed. We are all friends so I guess they've already forgiven me. I'm still not okay with them talking about Z like that, and if my hand wasn't broken I would probably be pounding-

* * *

Arizona's POV

"What the fuck happened, Mark?" I was told that he got into a fight with Alex and hurt his hand or something. No literally, that was what some kid told me. I was hanging on the bleachers with Lexi, talking about the guy in question. The typical, I'm his best friend talk, you hurt him, I hurt you. As soon as I heard, I ran in here. Lexi in toe with me, though I'm the first to speak up.

He tries to give a response but I sense he's in too much pain. His face tells it all. I'm out of my depth here, someone needs to call an adult.

"One of you need to call the coach." Those are directions for the general population of the football team. He's most likely in his office. That's nearby. Lexie moves to comfort him by sitting next to him, rubbing his back.

* * *

 **[if you read my other stories, I deleted "Roll with the Punches." I'm actually re-reading the stuff I post on here for the first time and I decided I didn't like it. I may re-write in the future if anyone wants me to. Idk about the other stories yet. I like this one so far though, so this one stays.]**

 **As always, reviews are valued.**


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona's POV

"No Callie, shut up!"

I told her that Mark broke his hand defending me. He also got kicked off the team. A suspension would make sense! It's not like he'd be able to play for a while anyway. Alex and the other guy's didn't face any repercussions. I told her all this, and all she had to say was she doesn't agree with the violence. Oh yeah and that, "Mark was only mad because the guys were sexualizing me specifically," she thinks if it were any other girl Mark wouldn't care. That's not what I wanted to hear right now. I need someone to be outraged along with me. Someone to be so mad at Alex like I am instead she's not a mar someone to be so mad Alex like I am, instead she's criticizing Mark. When Derek heard the news he gave Alex a piece of his mind, we're all supposed to be really good friends, he caused this.

He somehow fathomed that I could see past this, that I could still get back with him. First of all, without this happening that was never going to happen. If I were dumb enough to even consider dating him again, all hope for that was gone the second he spoke ill of me in that locker room, not to mention inadvertently getting Mark hurt. Yet again he tried to explain his actions/words to me, I'm not even going to tell you what I told him in response.

Callie carries on, not heeding to my plea, "Well Arizona, it's the truth. It's disgusting 'locker room talk.'Those guys probably talk like that often, why is Mark acting out now about it?"

"Because I'm his friend Callie. I'm supposed to be yours too, so why don't you care? Why don't you care that they talked about me like that?"

"Oh I do care but you also just said that you were never going to go back out with him so it doesn't matter."

"It does still matter."

She flails her arms, "What would you like me to do Arizona, punch a locker over it?" Um, yes, that's what friends are for.

"Well I didn't expect you to be on Alex's side that's for sure." She can honestly have her stupid shirt back. I kept it for two reasons, she wanted it back so duh I wasn't gonna give it back. Two, it's a reminder of her, her smell, her style. I can do without the second one now.

"I am not on Alex's side. Of course, I'm on yours, _even if that means Mark's too_. I just don't agree with getting physical with someone because they say something you don't like, but I'll stop pretending that I don't understand why he'd do it." Finally, we're getting somewhere.

"I just need you to you can still sympathize with him. He's hurt his hand, Callie." God, he's just been through so much. School, the team was a distraction for him, along with a shot at a better future. Now, half of that is gone. His mom is livid, she won't even let me talk to him. It's really not fair. Tears are threatening to fall. I should stop thinking about this or I'll start to cry.

"He's going to be alright, Arizona. It'll be painful, but it'll heal." Once again, she picks up on my feelings, without me having to straight-up tell her. My emotions are written all over my face, apparently.

I explain, "It's not just his hand, it's really his life man, he doesn't deserve the number of things he has to go through. I tell you them all but it's sort of personal and I'm not sure he'd like me to share those details."

"I'll be right back." Callie proceeds to get up from her spot next to me.

* * *

Callie's POV

We're in this cute setting at one of Seattle's fine parks and I've somehow made her upset. She picked this area out so we could talk. She brought the blanket and speakers. All I brought was my correctness, my big view of what is right and wrong. Fighting is wrong so Mark is wrong. I didn't want to just go along with what she was saying so I went with the opposite. I just wasn't a good friend at the beginning of this date. In an effort to make it up to her, I'm going to get her something sweet. I know she likes things like that. I passed a stand at the front of the park, so I'm going back there to get her some. Food is the only thing I can think of, we haven't discussed her other tastes yet.

I decided to get strawberry sprinkles, vanilla sprinkles, and glazed ones. I'm not sure how she feels about jelly filled so I decide against those.

Upon returning I find her lying down with hands meeting in the middle of her chest. This is her pensive if I've ever seen it. I'd give anything to know exactly what is exactly on her mind but I'm pretty sure it's about Mark and as she said before, it's too personal to share.

I get on my knees to join her. "Hey, I'm back, I brought you donuts!"

She sits up at th sound of my voice, and I hope the smell of what's in the box. After she downed two donuts, I convinced her to lay back down, this time with her head on my lap. At first, she faces away from me, still eating donuts.

"Okay, I may never say something this nice out loud again so listen up." As I begin to speak, she lays on her back, chewing I might add."The more I'm around you, the more I want to be." You're an amazing friend, fiercely loyal." My head is hovering directly over hers. I wipe away the sprinkles surrounding her mouth.

"When we first started talking I didn't know how it would turn out but you've made me feel so comfortable. It's like you want me around too. You're not the kind of person I want to lose so I'm sorry if I say the wrong thing sometimes."

Her presently stormy blues are basically searching my face. I watch as they flick from my lips to my eyes and back again.

"Arizona?"

She rises up. _Okay?_ She has this awkward smiling thing going on.

"Thanks for saying what you've just said I guess. You've got me in a better mood."

"You guess?"

Arizona starts, "I didn't mean it like that. The uh- position I was in coupled with your kind words has me feeling, well wanting to do something that could be wildly inappropriate. In fact, I think I've felt this way around you before, not as strongly as right now though. Also, I've never been willing to give in or admit it before." She's all long-winded and flustered.

I scoot in some, enough so I reach out and hold her shoulders. "What are you actually saying?" Her eyes are flickering once again. Her eyes' meet my lips for a bit longer though.

Her chest gets bigger then smaller, she says, "I really really want to kiss you, Callie." This could be a really cruel joke at my expense. I never guessed she would ever be interested in me like that. She's never said anything! Granted I haven't either but at least my queerness is advertised, so, me wanting to kiss her could be seen as a possibility. Her wanting to kiss me, not so much. Or am I putting too much importance on labels? That might be it.

"Look I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable or grossed out or feel harassed."

"What, no? Surprised, yeah but no to the others." I move to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ears as she looks at me expectantly. _I'm gonna do it._ My head dips in to get closer to her own. Escorted by a slight pucker, and closed eyes, our lips lock. I kid you not it felt like my lips were melting into hers. _They're so soft._ Believing that sparks fly when you kiss the right person is a concept for the movies, it's not real. That may be true, however, in my seventeen years of life, this is the closest I've come. I'm not going to make the assumption that she's my right person but damn. I soon manage to pull myself away.

I was the first to open my eyes. I leaned back in to graze my lips against her on the cheek in a peck, signaling to her that the kiss has come to an end. Arizona was simply unsatisfied where the meeting of our mouths was concerned. She pulls me into her for some more action. Our lips sandwich between each other as we break and re-postion ourselves. On the final brush, she sucks in my upper lip. I sense a sting when she releases me; it's a welcomed sensation.

"You mind telling me what else you like besides sweet things?"

Her simple reply is, "Not much else." _Touché._


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona's POV

The other day was... well, I think you know. That was not planned. I can't say I've ever really thought about kissing Callie before, or any girl for that matter. It was just in an in the moment thing, it felt like it needed to happen. _I needed to kiss her_. The more I go over it in my head, the more I get to thinking that I kinda pressured her into it. At this point, it's no secret that Callie likes girls, but that doesn't mean she likes me, not in that way at least. I don't even know if I like her like her, either. Forget about the liking part, what if she didn't really want to kiss me back?

All these thoughts, are basically flooding my mind while I watch our streak disappear. I'm standing here, with the support of the lockers behind me with my phone in hand. I'm watching that hourglass next to Callie's name on my Snapchat messages. For clarity, that hourglass emoticon means that our streak's about to end if I don't send a picture or whatever to her. Our daily contact, our 46-day streak is about to end. She's been keeping it alive for the past three days, somehow Snapchat didn't catch up. Well, now they have. I started this. I mean all of it, our friendship, our streak, this awkwardness, EVERYTHING!

I don't plan on avoiding her or anything dumb like that, I mean she's still my tutor. But I do plan to apologize if I overstepped or whatever. If she accepts my apology we can move past this, if not I guess we'll just have a relationship where Spanish class and this test is concerned. _Man, it'll suck though._ And I'll miss her like fucking see her around in school and our community and not talk to her? I can't imagine that. I've honestly never felt that way about anyone I've...liked? before. No guy, no person does that for me. I can walk past Alex and every other guy I've dated, I can't see myself just walking by her. We haven't even been dating, really, so that's kinda crazy. Also, whether I like her or not is honestly up for debate. I can most definitely list a few reasons why I do. I simply cannot admit that out loud right now. It doesn't roll off the tongue for me. All in all, she deserves some conversation, I've basically been ghosting her these past days. I did something and it's time to face the music.

Since I did mention Spanish, I'd like to add the fact that the bell signaling the beginning of that class has just rung. I've avoided Callie at breakfast skipping it altogether to head upstairs instead. Mark's suspended so I've been hiding out alone in the main building. Not only am I now late, but Callie will also be there. Good luck to me.

* * *

I regret even coming. All eyes are on me as I step one foot into the door. The Mark-Alex stuff is still fresh, now this. Whatever man, I'm just going to take my seat.

Without looking up, I mutter a "Sorry, Mr. Ramirez," as I shuffle to my seat. I hear some whispers along the way. They seriously need to all get a life. Lucky for us(mostly me) they have no idea what occurred between Callie and me. As soon as I'm finally seated, I get my notebook out of my bag and on the desk. I need to be as quiet as possible from now on.

Landmarks in Spanish-speaking countries seem to be the topic. He's projecting pictures and activities that would be done in said places onto to the board. I jot down the names and a few activities as he switches between slides. While Ramirez is going through the slides he asks some questions and has gotten answers from various students. Sarah and James are the students with the answers.

Then, he poses a question to which no student raised their hand with a reply to. In times like these, he calls on a student that he pretty much knows has the answer. It's usually Sarah, but apparently, she doesn't have an answer. For the first time this year, he calls on Callie. A certain voice hits me from behind, "Me gusta la mayoría de los turistas quedarían deslumbrados por las vistas. Tomaría fotos y videos para saborear los recuerdos."

That earns her a "Thank You, Ms. Torres," from Mr. Ramirez. I'm happy he didn't call on me, I mean that would probably be unproductive and unwise of him. Anyways, I'm super tempted to look back there now. I figure it'll be a little embarrassing/weird to just turn around and look at her. Absolutely strange. I had the perfect opportunity while she was talking because eye-contact is a sign of respect.

He continues to go skip through some more slides until the end of the class period.

Another bell signaling the end of class has rung. Every student around me is packing up and heading for the door

I've got to figure what I'm going to say to Callie and fast. She's probably headed for the door soon too. Soon, I pack up my things into my backpack. I get up, lifting the bag off the floor next and onto my back. As I get the nerve to turn around, Callie walks up to me. It seems as if she was standing there waiting for me to turn around. At first, she was fully leaning on the desk, with her arms crossed. When she makes a go for me...

She starts with, "You could have just said you made a mistake. I would have gotten over it and that would have been that. ignoring me wasn't the way to go." Thing is that as no mistake at all. For some odd reason my mouth couldn't get those exact words out and she walks past me and towards the door. A second later I realize she was about to leave without me having said my piece so I bolt towards the door. _Thank the universe that the class was damn near empty at this point._

"Callie, just wait!" She continues to make her ext. It's only fair after I've been ignoring her this past weekend.

I make another attempt, softer this time, "Please."

She steps aside and lets Cindy out. I get that means she's staying.

"This fight then make-up dynamic is already exhausting. So if this is how things are going to be between us, even if we're just friends, I want no parts Arizona."

"You're right, it is exhausting. And I have no excuse for it."

She gestures as if to say, 'Is that all?'

I politely ask, "Can you stay for a minute so I can explain my crazy?" She obliges and I go to lock the door. Fun fact, we aren't allowed to stay in classrooms without a teacher present. and there have to be two or more students in the room with the said teacher. Eh, I'll risk it.

When I get back she's sitting behind a desk in the back of the room. I go back there and pull up a chair next to hers.

"I've never kissed a girl before." Let's make this clear, " Make no mistake though, I wanted to, I wanted to kiss you."

She offers no rebuttal so I go on, "All weekend, that day has played over and over in my head. I started believing that maybe I forced it, I pressured you into something you didn't want to do. Usually, I'm a person who says what I'm thinking without remorse. I would have asked you if that's how you were feeling, I don't know, I guess I didn't want the answer to be 'yes.' I figured if I talk to you, I would eventually ask the question that I don't like the answer to. "

"But obviously not talking to you has made things worse. So did you feel pressured? Did you want that to happen?"

She flops back into the chair to say, "You've asked this before Arizona. I said it was fine for you to do it." Okay, that flat answer. I kinda hoped she'd be more enthusiastic though.

"Um alright." And I guess it is.

"Are we done talking about this now?"

"Sure. If you can chill with the attitude that'd be great, thanks."

"You've only been ignoring me for days but okay, whatever."

"Callie I thought we were talking this out."

"Only 'cause you decided that we are, right? You get to decide everything Arizona."

I disagree with her one hundred percent. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You know what? I think I'll decide that this conversation is over." She rises to her feet to finish.

"What? What did you even expect from this convo? What do you need me to say, Callie!?"

"I'm not sure. It doesn't even matter."

"Why'd you agree to kiss me if you're only going to act like this?"

"Oh so now you suddenly remember that I agreed to it?"

"Stop!"

"No! I agreed because I didn't have the courage to kiss you first. If I had the courage I would have probably done it the night of that party. I would have just done it a lot sooner. Now it's like the ball is entirely in your court. And It would all be okay if you were calling the right shots, but you're obviously not."

With a knit brow and a promise to be respectful I respond, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm not fully understanding what you're talking about."

"Why can't you just do the right thing so I don't have to be the one making decisions?"

Not convinced that I'm following, Callie adds, "I'm the gay one, so if I took charge THAT would be pressuring you. I have to take the backseat and let you decide what you're comfortable with and how far we will or will not take this but then you go and do some dumb shit like ignore me for 4 days Arizona. Now I-" A deep breath cuts her off.

"What? You can totally make some choices yourself. All you have to do is check in with me first." I continue in almost a whisper, "I'll most likely agree but yeah." The brunette standing in front of me finally loosens up enough to show a smile. Not to be dramatic, it's the prettiest closed-mouth smile possibly in the entire world; with brightly lit brown eyes to match.

Callie's phone rings. I jump a little, fearing it was the school's bell. Apparently, Addison worried given that she's just missed, class. Honestly, I forgot that I had other classes today.

* * *

 **The whole I'm back thing is played out so I'll just wish y'all a HAPPY NEW YEAR, and go.**


	12. Chapter 12

Callie's POV

*A week or so later*

So we've decided that I'll be making some decisions in whatever it is that Arizona and I have going on. For us to be really taking a shot at it, I figured we do somewhat of a date. I asked her if she'd like to cook with me and she, well she agreed. Is that a weird date for teenagers? Maybe but I like to cook so it just made sense. I think it'll be fun. We chose Arizona's place to do the cooking because we'd have space to ourselves over there. We decided to make tacos, it's simple enough and I'm pretty sure everyone likes them. First thing's first we have to go get the ingredients. Yeah, it would have been easier for me o just go pick the stuff up. It would be also easier for me to just make us the food too, but a first date (or whatever this is) should be experiential.

For an update, we're on our way to the supermarket at the moment. The blonde girl sitting next to me seems to be excited, which lowkey makes me excited too. She's forewarned me several times that she has no idea what she's doing in the kitchen. I think her excitement comes from a learning perspective more so than anything else. I hope she's excited to hang out with me too though. We're still made to ride the bus as neither of us has our license. I'm sure it's a big deal everywhere else to get your license as soon as you turn 16. We never experienced a rush here.

When we get off, it's a short walk up the block to the supermarket. Arizona and I are walking in step with each other, rather silently I might add. the silence doesn't last too long.

She looks up at me, "You're totally going to have to take the lead on this."

"On the cooking or the grocery shopping?"

"Both."

"Ah come on Arizona, tacos are easy. You must know what you like."

"I have an idea yeah, but still."

"It'll be fine." I take her arm, looping us together and march us to the frozen food aisle. From where we're standing, the isle goes from sausages to french fries. _Okay, wrong aisle._

Before I could walk us elsewhere, Arizona asks, "People put this stuff in tacos?" I don't even have an answer for that but to laugh at her cluelessness. It's unfathomable how someone this adorable can push my buttons sometimes. I then take us to where we need to be. The isle that has everything from ground beef to pork chops.

It's time to ask the real questions like, "What do you think we need?"

She responds to my question with a series of her own questions, "Ground beef? Chicken?" All complete with a shrug at the end. Well, would you look at that? She could have probably done this herself. She's got the basics down.

"Yeah, I guess. And do you want cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, or anything else?"

"Yes to all, and maybe sour cream." I didn't even bother asking about seasoning, I brought some things from home with me. It doesn't make sense to waste money on things she'll probably never use again. I also picked up some chips and guac. Yeah, Yeah fresh guac's better. I've never made it myself and I don't think today is the best day to try to do so. Store-bought guacamole will be just fine.

* * *

We've unpacked the stuff and got out some skillets. We're making chicken and ground beef tacos. The chicken ones will be made first.

We've got to make salsa to go with everything. This could have also been bought at the store but the Latinx in me wouldn't allow it. I get Arizona to pass me the tomatoes, red onions, garlic, and lime juice. I also request her blender.

Arizona offers to help in chopping up some ingredients. She's dicing the tomatoes while I chop up the onion. As we're chopping and dicing, our elbows collide. This prompts us both to look at each other. what should have been a simple apology an return to work turns into a semi-meaningful stare. The stare causes Arizona to smirk at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, I like this." My brain does that weird thing where it changes the word, 'this, to 'you.' Like I know she definitely didn't say, " I like you." I shit you not, that's what I heard.

"Me too."

With that, I go back to cutting up the rest of the ingredients. Yeah only me because Arizona leaves. I tend to mind my own business so I didn't ask her any questions. This is her house, she'll probably return soon anyway. Everything is now ready to be blended. I don't wait for her to come back to start.

The blender is happily humming away, making a puree of the ingredients. And I'm standing here idly watching along. Actually, I could get to the chicken now. The point was for us to cook together though, so I think I should wait.

But she's taking so long!

Arizona shows herself again. She's frantically looking around for something?

"You need help finding the thing you're looking for?"

In between digging through the drawer to the right of me, she quips, "Who said I'm looking for something?"

"You obviously are."

"I bought something for you and I sorta hid it so Mark or my mom wouldn't find it and ask questions. It's not embarrassing or anything, at least I hope you won't think so. It is a bit cheesy, forewarning." She pauses to get this sentence out.

"If you tell me what it is, I can help you look."

"It's aprons. I found them on this website the second you mentioned cooking together."

"You got us aprons?" Genuinely curious here, no judgment at all.

"I did. If you don't want it, we can just get back to cooking. No hard feelings." What? Can't see that that is single handly the cutest shit any has ever done. Who even thinks of this like this? If I didn't accept it, she'd better punch me dead in the face.

"It is pretty cheesy, yeah."

She nods as if she okay with that answer. She has officially stopped looking for those seemingly lost aprons and hops onto the counter, shoulders slumped a little too. _I truly thought she'd get that I was joking._

I walk over to her to tell or actually show her exactly that. I begin, "Arizona I-" My arms wrap around her waist and I finish what I was saying before, "-was kidding, totally kidding." Her torso relaxes in my arms. I'm sure she wasn't too upset, either way, I'm going to make it up to her.

My lips and hers basically line up. All it takes is a little effort for them to connect. My tongue runs across her lips. She then parts them and I go in. My lips find their way in between hers. _Kinda like my body is sandwiched between her legs._ Just the reminder of that fact has me wanting to be even bolder. I subtly stick my tongue out, inviting her to do the same. She follows my lead. Her tongue is gliding beautifully over mine. My hands aimlessly wander down to her lower back. I do a massaging motion there. It seems my hands are crazing more skin, more territory to cover.

As I was about to cross the threshold, Arizona pulls on my tongue. I reckon this should hurt but _wow_. It feels like my body is on fire. She's awakened all my senses, all at once. The roaming that my hands were craving, it's found it. My fingers firmly grip Arizona's ass. Not to be a creep, but this feels exactly how I thought it would.

We're made to stop when the background noise coming from the blender stops.


End file.
